Wanting Santana
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: Your name? Elisabeth Martin. Your nickname? Liz. Your age? 18. Your family? Your mother is Olivia, your father is Jacob. You have a brother, Ray and he is 6. - A story about how you won Santana's heart...  Luther Vandross songs used
1. What's Your Name

_**Wanting Santana**_

**Chapter 1: What's Your Name?**

Your name? Elisabeth Martin. Your nickname? Liz. Your age? 18. Your family? Your mother is Olivia, your father is Jacob. You have a brother, Ray and he is 6. You have just moved to Lima because your mother finally got a job but your father still doesn't have a job. But he's looking so that's something. You came out as a lesbian when you were 15. Your father is fine with it, but Olivia still has trouble excepting it. You have short, brown hair that doesn't scream lesbian but does give a hint that you are not very straight. You like to wear shirts but they have to be bright colored so you don't look too butch. You have bright blue eyes which make you even more charming than you already are because, you've got game. Your dream? Become a music teacher. You don't want to sing professionally, you don't think that you are good enough but you do enjoy it and think it would be great to teach.

Today is your first day at school, its November and quite chilly. You open the door of the McKinley High School and walk through the hallways, looking for your locker. When you finally see your number, you smile and walk over. You open your locker and unload your heavy backpack. You are slightly annoyed when someone pushes you, to get to their locker. You look to your side and see a cheerleader standing next to you. She has dark hair and a brown skin. She looks like she is untouchable. Your heart begins to beat faster without reason. You swallow, figuring you should at least say hi. "Hey." You quietly say.

The girl turns her head and looks at you with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you talking to me, Rainbow?" She asks you, unkindly. You can't help but look at her with an amused smile on your face, regaining your usual confidence. Yes, you kinda look like a rainbow. You are wearing a green shirt; light blue jeans, yellow and green sneakers and the edge of your pink socks are visible.

"I like that nickname although I prefer Liz." You say and the cheerleader raises her eyebrows. She doesn't respond. "What's your name?" You ask her.

"Okay, listen; this is how it goes here, Newbie: you are not allowed to look at me or talk to me because I don't talk to losers." She tells you but you just smile. For some reason, she doesn't scare you. She looks slightly puzzled that you don't get scared.

"I'll find out what's your name." You say and with that, you close your locker and walk to your first class.

That is how the next few weeks go; you and the beautiful cheerleader talk briefly every day. You try to find out what's her name, and she is rude and tells you to back off. She has given you various nicknames: Rainbow, Colorz and FashionDisaster. Even though she is always saying you should get lost, you never do. Although the girl says you annoy her, she is never as mean to you as she is to other people and sometimes, she gives you a small smile and that one time, you heard her whisper cute when she walked away after you tried to get her name once again. So, you think that maybe, just maybe you have a little chance with the dark haired girl. You are totally hooked on her and the Latina has totally colonized your thoughts. You want to get closer to her, but you don't know how. Then, the solution is presented to you. You overhear a conversation between the mysterious girl and her best friend about Glee club. It's just perfect! You love singing and dancing and you want to become closer to the Latina. That is when you decide that you'll join New Directions…

You walk into the choir room of the school. The people who are talking in the room stop and look at you. You give them a little smile and then, a teacher walks up to you.

"Oh, hi, you must be Elizabeth." He says and smiles a friendly smile at you. You grin back.

"Yes, I am but I prefer to be called Liz." You say and the teacher smiles at you.

"Off course, I'm Mr. Shuester." He says. "Because you are new, I think you should perform a song, to show what you can do."

"Sure." You answer and turn to the band. You whisper what you want to preform and then take place in the middle of the room. You look at all the members and your eyes settle on the beautiful girl whose locker is next to yours. She is glaring at you and you just wink at her. The smooth music of Luther Vandross' Can I Take You out Tonight begins to fill the room.

"_Yeah, yeah  
>Here it is<br>She caught me by surprised I must say  
>Cause I never had seen such a pretty face"<em>

You take a few steps forward, closer to the Latina.

"_With such a warm and beautiful smile"_

You give her a small wink and you can swear you saw a little bit of a blush on those cheeks.

"_It wasn't hard for me to notice her style  
>I was fascinated surely<br>she took my heart and held it for me  
>I wouldn't let her get away<br>not until she heard me say."_

You sit down on the chair next to the girl with style and casually lay your arm around the back of the cheerleader's chair. You grin at the girl who is still refuses to look at you.

"_Excuse me, Miss  
>But what's your name?<br>Where are you from and can I come?  
>And possibly can I take you out tonight?<br>To a movie, to the park  
>I'll have you home before it's dark<br>so let me know, can I take you out tonight?"_

When she doesn't look to you, you jump to your feet and stand in front of her; she looks to the side, trying to avoid your eyes.

"_Don't care if I get rejected  
>At least then I won't regret it<br>Regret the fact I missed the chance for romance  
>At least I'll walk away knowing<br>I tried my best and I'm going on with my day  
>Cause at least she heard me say<br>I'm going on with my day  
>Cause at least she heard me say<em>

_Excuse me miss  
>But what's your name?<br>Where are you from and can I come?  
>And possibly can I take you out tonight?<br>To a movie, to the park  
>I'll have you home before it's dark<br>so let me know, can I take you out tonight?_

_Huh, that's why I had to come over  
>And introduce myself to you<br>Cause you never know where you're gonna find love  
>And hopefully I found it in you, yeah<em>

_Excuse me miss  
>But what's your name?<br>Where are you from and can I come?  
>And possibly can I take you out tonight?<br>To a movie, to the park  
>I'll have you home before it's dark<br>so let me know, can I take you out tonight?"_

The song ends and the glee club applauds.

"That was good, Liz, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you can join." Mr. Shuester says. You beam.

"Great!" You say and with a smile on your face you sit down next to your dream girl. You look at her and sigh. "Come on; just tell me your name." You whisper to her while Mr. Shuester is saying something about the assignment for this week.

She sighs and turns to you, acting annoyed but you can see a spark of something else in her eyes, she seems happy that someone sung to her. "If I do, will you leave me alone?" She asks and you grin.

"No, probably not." You tell her. The girl bites her lip, trying to suppress a smile but you can still catch a glimpse. "Come on, just tell me." You say.

The girl sighs. "Fine, my name is Santana. Santana Lopez."

You grin, pride written all over your face. "That's a beautiful name," You say. "Santana." You repeat slowly. "I like it."

"Whatever." Santana says, rolling her eyes. You sit back in your chair, deciding to leave Santana alone for now but tomorrow, you will try to get a bit closer. Your plan? First, you become friends and then, you'll ask her out… eventually.

**The Next Day…**

You lean against your locker, waiting for Santana. You are surprised when someone else leans against the locker. It's a boy; he is about your age and has green eyes. His black hair is messy. He has a mockingly smile on his face.

"So, you're a dyke, huh?" He asks you and you raise your eyebrows.

"That's none of your business." You tell him.

He laughs. "So, it's true? You are a lesbo."

You sigh and look at him. "Yes, I'm gay. Can you please leave me alone now?"

"Don't you want to be cured, doll? I'm pretty good at that." He says and lays his hand on your cheek. You push him away.

"Don't touch me, asshole." You say and he smiles seductively. It makes you want to puke.

"I know you want it, baby girl." He says and tries to put his hand on your hip. Before you can say something, someone grabs him by his messy hair and tugs at it, making him yelp in pain and his hands finally leave your hips.

"Get your hands off her." You are surprised when you see its Santana. She lets go of him and he looks kind of scared. Without saying anything he walks away. Santana turns to me. "You okay?" She asks.

You are still kind of shocked that she stood up for you. "Y… yeah." You answer. "Why did you do that?" You ask, hope in your voice.

"Don't get your hopes up, Colorz, I am not interested in you. I know that dude, he never knows when to leave a girl alone and well, I just can't stand him so this was the chance to humiliate him." She explained. "Now, I've talked to you too much so I'm gonna go." She says before walking away. You are left there, smiling from ear to ear.

You know that she likes you, even if she doesn't admit it. It's clear. She would never do that, except for Brittany and maybe Quinn, if the blonde was lucky. You have had enough time to observe the Latina and her friends to know that.


	2. Just Shut Up About It!

_**Wanting Santana**_

**Chapter 2: Just Shut Up About it!**

It's been a few months since you joined Glee Club and you enjoy it tremendously. You are actually getting closer to Santana too. Sometimes you joke and laugh together, sometimes you have a little conversation but just when you think you can get somewhere, she pulls away again and becomes that bitch. It's kind of push and pull, it hurts but you think you know why. Santana is struggling with her feelings. You know that feeling, you've been through that to but you can't help but feel the ache in your heart whenever she pushes you away again.

Kurt, who has slowly become your best friend, doesn't know about your crush on Santana but you are planning on telling him soon. You need some advice.

"Come on, Liz." Kurt says excitedly. "Tell me who you're crushing on."

You sigh and smile a small smile. "Santana Lopez."

His jaw hits the floor. "Satan?" He asks shocked.

"Don't call her that. She is pretty amazing." You tell him and he shakes his head.

"She is a bitch to everyone, including you, how could you even love her?"

"I didn't say anything about love, Kurt." You tell him. "I like her and I think she is extremely beautiful." You correct him.

"Yeah, she is beautiful," He says. "But she is not a nice person."

"She is, look, Kurt, sometimes it's like that wall that she has built around her, slowly melts away and I can see who she really is but just when I think I can get closer, she quickly pulls it up again and becomes that cold hearted bitch. She can be sweet and touch me for no reason and then pull away again." You say. "Don't you recognize it, Kurt? She is struggling with her feelings. This is not because I have a crush on her; this is because I've been through the same. If you ask me, Santana is bisexual." You let him know and he shakes his head.

"I don't know, Liz, but then again, my gaydar sucks. I thought Sam was gay…" Kurt says.

"Santana is bisexual, mark my words." you tell him.

School is over and you are walking to your blue car.

"Hey, Liz, wait up!" You hear a familiar voice call your name. It's Santana. You turn around and see her waking towards you.

"Hi, Santana." You say.

She walks closer to you. "Can we… uhm… talk?" She asks you and you are surprised.

"Sure…" You say, not really sure where this is going. She looks around, to see if no one is around. "Look, don't tell anyone I talked to you, okay?" There is a threat in that question but once again, you are not really scared or anything.

"Off course not." You say.

She sighs. "I kind of… like you, "She says but then quickly adds. "But not in that way… You don't give up and you are not scared of me which is exceptional. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like us to be friends but, no one can know." She tells you. "Except Glee club."

"Why not?" You ask her.

"Because I have a rep to protect and hanging around with the lezzie is not the best way to keep that up." She explains, not very nicely but you are already used to that. You sigh.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell anyone." You say and then, with a smirk you add. "Friend…"

Santana laughs but then turns serious again. "I have to know one thing though," She begins. "Do you have a crush on me?" She asks you and you swallow. What would you do? Be honest? Or not?

"No, I don't. I like you and you seem interesting so…" You tell her, now that you have the chance to get close to the Latina; you are not going to screw it up by declaring your undying love for her. It's just too early.

"Okay then." She says.

Santana and you are sitting on your couch, watching TV and eating popcorn. It's been a few weeks since you two are 'officially' friends and it has been great. You two do your homework together, watch movies, read magazines, sing together in your room… Too make it short, everything good friends do, but only when you two are at your or Santana's house. Never outside. You've gotten to know Santana better. She loves cheesy girl flicks, she thinks Kathy Griffin is hilarious and knows every P!nk song by heart. She tries to cover it up, but actually, she is a sweetheart. She is great with your little brother and adores your dog, Charlie. You know that Santana has opened up to you more than she wanted, but you two just have this amazing… connection.

"Liz?"

You snap out of your thoughts and smile at her.

"Yeah, San?" You ask.

"Do you know that I'm dating Puck again?" She wants to know. Your heart breaks in a million pieces.

"Oh… uhm… no." You mutter and she nods.

"Yeah, it does wonders to my rep. Like seriously, I'm even more of a queen now and he is so good in bed." She tells you and you nod, the pain in your chest is excruciating.

"Great." Is your only response.

It's silent for a while.

"I'm cold." She says and looks at you. This has happened before. She would say that, you hug her and then you would snuggle up to each other. Every time, you were hoping for something more but it never came. It was painful to always have your hopes crushed but you couldn't help it, you needed that closeness. It was what you were living for the last couple of weeks. You hold your arms out to the Latina who snuggles close to you. Your heart is beating so fast you are scared that you'll have a heart attack but you don't really care, it'll be worth it. One of her hands is on your knee, which is heaven. You can't concentrate on the movie, all you feel are the tingling feelings on your skin and in your chest, you concentrate on your heartbeat and try to get it normal again. When Santana moans, you think you've died and gone to heaven. "Much better…" She says and kisses your cheek out of nowhere.

What the hell was going on? Sure, you and Santana have been friends for a few weeks now and you've become pretty close but this was really new and you couldn't help but feel like Santana would only hurt you in the end so you frown and pull away from Santana who looks at you puzzled. You stand up and sigh.

"Santana, what are you doing?" You ask her and she raises her eyebrows.

"Watching a movie with a friend." She tells you.

"Why did you kiss my cheek? Why do you always want me to hold you?"

"Because I think you are great and I like you, as a friend." She tells you.

"I'm not Brittany, you won't be able to get me in your bed and just brush it off like it's nothing. I know you have slept with Brittany in the past, San…" You tell her and she doesn't move. You sigh. "I don't think I can do this." You mutter under your breath.

"What?" She didn't hear it clearly.

"I can't do this, San… I lied." You add.

She sits up straight. "About what?" She asks you.

"That I don't have feelings for you, because I do." You say and sigh. "You can freak out now." You tell her but she just sits there, she doesn't seem to react.

"Why did you lie to me?" She finally asks.

"Because I wanted to be close to you, get to know you and I thought that telling you that I have a crush on you would make you run in the other direction. I wouldn't be able to bare that." You say. Santana stands up and walks to the hallway. You follow her. "Please, Santana, don't go."

She turns around and looks at you with fire in her eyes. "Don't tell anyone about Brittany and I or I will ends you and I am not gay, not everyone is gay for God's sake. I'm as straight as they come, okay! Just except that!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" you ask her calmly. "I never said you aren't straight," Well, you haven't told _her_ that you think she is bisexual. "Only that you sleep with Brittany and may want to try the same with me. What that means, is up to you to decide."

Santana sighs. "Just shut up about it." And with that she was gone, out of your house and you were scared that that also meant that she was out of your life. You clench your jaw by a sudden anger that overtakes you. Anger at yourself, for freaking out Santana but also anger towards the Latina, why couldn't she just accept that if you sleep with girls while you are also a girl that you are at least bisexual? No straight girl sleeps around with girls. Yes, a playful kiss or something but sex? And longer than a year? That's pretty gay, isn't it? You hit the door with your hand, and let out a frustrated groan before you take a few deep breaths and try to regain your calm. You will be able to get Santana; you are determent to get your girl.


	3. Listen To Me

_**Wanting Santana**_

_**Chapter Three: Listen to me**_

You walk into the auditorium and you are surprised to see Santana sitting on the edge of the stage. You close the door and the sound is loud through the auditorium. She looks up and gives you a weak smile. You walk forward to her while she begins to speak.

"I knew you'd come, you always come here to sing a little after Glee club, right?" She asks you and you nod.

"Yes, that's true." You say and you near the stage. You walk to the stairs and soon you are sitting next to Santana.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted a few days ago." She says and you look at her.

"I freaked out and actually, you didn't say anything wrong. I know that it must have been confusing for you but seriously, I didn't try to get you in my bed and… I'm dating Puck. I'm not gay." She tells you and you look at your hands in your lap.

"I'm sorry for playing with your feelings like that. I knew that you had feelings for me, even before I asked you. I just… I guess I was being my ordinary self which means someone who doesn't care if she hurts people or not and I feel really… bad about it. You've been nothing but kind to me… and you are the only one who has actually taken the time to get to know me, besides Brittany. You are pretty much my only friend next to her and I totally fucked that up but I'm really, really sorry. These last days without you have been… hell, so, please, forgive me?" Santana asks you and you can't help but smile a little when you see her looking so vulnerable. Not that it makes you happy that she isn't feeling good but that look mean that maybe; she was ready to let someone in. You slowly nod.

"You are forgiven, Santana." You let her know and she smiles with relieve. She hugs you and you sigh. That familiar feeling overtakes you, the feeling of hope that will only be crushed again and you know you have to end whatever is going on.

"But I don't know if we can be friends." You say and even though it hurts, it's true. She looks at you in confusion as she lets you go. "I can't _just_ be friends with you, Tana, every time you hug me or just touch me, I want more and… it never happens. It hurts too much, San, I can't do it. It breaks my heart to know that you are with Puck. That is hard enough to deal with. I can't be the friend that talks to you when you have problems with one of your boyfriends or something, I just can't… And this hurts. It hurts to know that we can't be as close as I want us to be, but…" You tell her, you voice breaks.

"I just can't." You whisper before you stand up and walk to the stairs.

"Come on, Colorz…" She says in a failed attempt to stop you. You sigh and walk to the exit. Yes, every step away from her is breaking your heart a little bit more but you think that maybe now, with you out of her life, she'll realize how much you mean to her and that she'll finally accept that she wants you two to be more than friends. It's your last chance.

It's been 15 days, 9 hours and 32 minutes. You miss Santana: her smell, the way her hands move when she talks, her smile, the sound of her laughter, the feeling of her soft skin, the spark in her eyes when she smiles, the way she talks to your little brother, how happy she gets when Funhouse of P!nk begins to play, how she bites the nail of her thumb when she is concentrated… you miss it all. All you get are looks across the room and slight brushes of shoulders or hands when you dance but nothing more. You can see the longing in Santana's eyes and you know that yours mirror the same feelings. You want Santana and it's clear she wants you to but will she even be able to accept it? Will she ever be able to accept that she likes a girl?

You remember talking to Santana and she said that there is no one loving her and that she would like to finally have someone that really cares about her but then, the first chance she gets, she takes Puck. He is a great guy but not to girlfriends. He just treats them all the same. Like crap and like he is everything and he expects the girl to be grateful and happy to have him. At least for a few nights because then he moves on. You have to let Santana know that you will never do what the other people she dated did to her. You would treat her like the precious diamond that she is. You would treat her like a lady, do everything for her. Give her the world…

**That afternoon in Glee…**

You've finally gathered all your courage and raise your hand.

"Yes, Liz?" Mr. Shue says.

"Uhm, I kind of have something prepared and I would like to perform it." You tell him and he smiles.

"That's great." He tells you.

Quinn speaks up. "Please, tell me it's not another Luther song…"

You laugh while you walk to the front of the room. "Sorry to disappoint you." You tell her with a grin. Santana looks at you with interest. You nod at the band and they begin to play the soft and smooth tune of Luther's song.

_Hey baby, what's your game?  
>I ask you the question and the answer's still the same<br>how can you go on day to day  
>without someone to care?<em>

You look at Santana for a brief moment, just to let her know this is for her but then you look away. You don't want everyone to know that you have a crush on the Latina.

_If I wanted to take that chance  
>if I wanted to be your <em>_**girl**_

Yes, that change in lyrics was necessary. Puck already called you 'The Big Butch' for some reason. In the corner of you eye you can see Santana's eyebrows raise.

_You tell me that you feel lonely  
>But you won't love nobody<br>You tell me that you got a big heart  
>But you won't love no one<br>You lie and you moan and you bitch and you groan_

That line is definitely about Santana. Come on, she did all those things on a very regular basis, but it was pretty cute actually. Well, you thought it was.

_But you won't let nobody in to love  
>what am I gonna do?<em>

_Hey there baby, you're not shy  
>we talk for hours and you seem just fine girl, but...<br>Every time I bring up love  
>you run for cover<em>

That's true, Santana did that. Santana always ran, just like she did when you told her that you have a crush on her.

_Suppose I told you something that's true  
>Suppose I told you that I want you<em>

You glance at Santana who is just sitting there, not sure how to act.

_You say that all the guys want you  
>But you won't love nobody<br>You keep your heart in seclusion  
>And you won't love no one<br>You game and you flirt and you talk a lot of dirt_

If Artie knew who she was singing about he would say: 'Preach!'

_But you don't want nobody to love  
>what are you gonna do?<em>

_Heart feels empty, there's no one home  
>Nights are longer when you're alone<em>

_You tell me that you feel lonely  
>But you won't love nobody<br>You tell me that you got a big heart  
>But you won't love no one<br>You cry and you moan and you bitch and you groan  
>But you won't let nobody in to love<em>

_You say that all the guys want you  
>But you won't love nobody<br>You keep your heart in seclusion  
>And you won't love no one<br>You game and you flirt and you talk a lot of dirt  
>But you don't want nobody to love<em>

_I want your love your love girl but you won't love nobody_

_Yeah, I got your goodness, but you won't love no one_

_Yeah, I don't want them saying, she's the one with nobody to love_

_What are you gonna do?_

_She's the one with nobody_

_She's the one with nobody_

_She's the one with nobody to love…_

The song ends and everyone applauds.

"That was great, Liz. Maybe next time you can try another genre." He tells her and you smile.

"Soul is the only music that fits me, Mr. Shue but yeah, I might try something new in the future." You say while walking to your seat. Santana glances at you and gives you, to your surprise, a small smile.

A/N: I want to say thank you to every reader and the people that have left a review or added me to favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter and that you enjoy/discover Luther Vandross' music because he is really one of my favorite artists. If you don't like him than just don't listen to his music but do read the lyrics because it has always something to do with was is going on in the story and with how you feel in this story LOL. Okay, enough rambling and please R&R 


	4. Little Ray

_**Wanting Santana**_

_**Chapter 4: Little Ray**_

There is a soft knock on your door and you sigh.

"Come in." You say. The door opens and your little brother Ray is standing in the doorway. He was adopted when he was 1,5 years old. He is an African-American boy, a very, very dark skinned one and he has a smile that can light up a whole room. He is charming as can be with his braids and dark brown eyes. His full name is Ray-Shawn Lloyd Martin, but he hates it when people call him by his full name, so to you he is Ray-Ray.

"Hey, Ray-Ray." You greet your brother who runs over to you and jumps on your bed. You open your arms and he comes closer to you, cuddling your side.

"Hi, Elisabeth." He is only one that is allowed to call you by your full name. For some reason he loves to call you Elisabeth.

"What's up, baby boy?" You ask him.

"Why have you been so sad lately?" The six year old asks you. You sigh.

"Do you remember, Santana?" You ask him.

"Yes, she is very pretty." Ray tells you and you grin.

"She is…" You say softly, a grin spreading across your face, before remembering you were saying something. "Well, I like her a lot and I would like her to date me but she has a boyfriend." You explain him. You always tell your secrets to him and he does the same to you. It works because he never tells anything to anyone.

He giggles. "Lizzy and Sanny sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" He sings taunting.

"Hey, you." You laugh and give him a little push. "Don't tease your big sister."

You two laugh for a while before he calms down. "Well, if she has a boyfriend that means she isn't a_ lesbium_." He says and you giggle.

"It's lesbian, Ray." You tell him and she shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever." He tells her.

"You learned that from her, didn't you?" You ask him with a smile.

He chuckles. "Yes, I did. She is so cool."

"She is, Ray-Ray." You tell your brother.

"Have you told her you like her?" He asks.

"Yes, I have but she got a bit upset and went home." You answer.

"Is her boyfriend nice to her?" She asks you.

You sigh. "Not really." You react.

"Then it's easy right? Just show her how we treat girls and then she'll see her boyfriend doesn't do it right." Ray explains.

You smile and hug your baby brother tight. "You are so smart." You tell him with a grin. "Love you, Ray-Ray." You whisper.

"Love you to, sis." He tells you. "Oh, I have a girlfriend you know?"

You grin amused. This is just too cute. "Tell me about her." You gently command.

"Her name is Rose Miller and she is Asian so she has these really pretty eyes. We always work together in class and on the playground, she holds my hand sometimes. We share our lunch and she is really funny. I carried her books one time and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. She is really sweet, Elisabeth." He tells you and you smile.

"I'm glad your love life is going so great while mine isn't. At least one of us is happy." You sigh. Off course you brother smiles at that.

"Yeah, but that's because I gots game." He says and you laugh so hard you are scared you might fall of the bed.

"That's the one thing you shouldn't learn from Santana. Her grammar is not very good." You tell him.

He smiles but then turns serious again. "Well, I still don't understand what 'I wants to get my mack on' means. Can you explain?" He asks and you choke on your own spit. That's you baby brother! You can't just tell him it means you want a _heavy, heavy_ make out session!

"It means… that you want a kiss." You tell him, trying to make it sound innocent.

"So I can say to Rose I wants to get my mack on?" He asks you and horrified you shake your head.

"You can't say that until you are at least 16, Ray-Ray." You tell him. He thinks for a minute and then nods.

"Okay then…" He tells you. Relief washes over you. "Now, what are you going to do to get Santana?"

"Show her that Puck is no good for her and that I'm way better." You tell him and he smiles.

"You wants to get your mack on." He says and then giggles while running to his room. You chuckle and shake your head. He is really the best little brother ever.

You walk into the almost empty locker room of the Cheerios. Yes, you aren't allowed to be in here but you don't care. The only person, who is still there, is Santana. She is tying her shoes and you smile for no good reason. Just because you see her.

"Is it your fault that Ray asked me what 'getting your mack on' means?" You ask, making her jump. She turns around and sighs in relief.

"What?"

"Well, yesterday Ray asked me what getting your mack on meant, so, I assumed he learned it from you." You tell her and she looks a little bit guilty.

"Well, yeah, he must have heard me sayin' it to Brittany on the phone or something." She tells you, making your heart break a little.

"Oh, you are sleeping with Britt again?" You ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, Rainbow, I was talking about Puck and me and that _we_ were goin' to get our mack on later."

"Oh." Like that was any better…

"What are you doin' in here?" She asks you. "You do know you aren't allowed here, right?" She adds.

"I know but I knew you would be in here… I just… miss you." You admit.

"I miss you to." She tells you, softly. You sit next to her. You are silent for a while.

"It sucks to be in love with you, you know?" You suddenly blurt out.

She looks at you and raises her eyebrows. "In love?"

Snap. You let that one slip. "Yeah…"

She smiles, but only secretly. You still catch a glance though. "I'm gonna break up with Puck. I'm tired of being used only for sex."

You sigh. "My plan was to make you see that Puck is bad for you but I guess I don't have to do that anymore. Ray will be pleased when I tell him that."

Santana chuckles. "He is one cute little boy."

"He is." You confirm.

It's silent again. You two just enjoy each other's presence.

"I'm not ready." She says, seemingly out of the blue.

You frown and look to your side. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready to… be open about… who… I… think I am." She stutters.

You look to your side. "What do you think you are?"

"I think I might be bisexual." She says. You can't hide your smile but cover it up quickly.

"A few weeks ago you were still convinced you were straight." You remind her and she sighs.

"I know but… after the song you preformed… I just realized that the way I miss you is not like you are supposed to miss friends. It's the kind of missing you feel when your boyfriend or… girlfriend is gone." Santana explained. "And then, when you preformed that song… and you looked so… so… beautiful and to be honest, hot." She blushes. "I just knew. And I know that I want to explore… my feelings for you because I trust you. You are the only person with who I can share everything and I'm only me… when I'm with you. Who I really am, you know? I don't have to… hide behind this bitchy façade I like to put on to protect myself. You just saw right through that from the start. There is something about you, Liz, that just makes me… feel so... at ease. I know I probably put you through hell but… I just feel so out of character, all this feeling business. This is not like me, showing my emotions but I just have to."

You nod. "I think I understand but what do you want to do now?"

"Not the moment to say I wants get my mack on?" She tried to joke and you can't help but crack a smile.

"Not really… come on, seriously, I don't think I can stand anymore uncertainty." You tell Santana who sighs and nods.

"I think… I would like to… Uhm…" She stutters which is totally cute. She takes a deep breath. "I guess I would really like to date you." She tells you. You beam. "Like a real date."

You grin and nod. "I would love that."

Santana sighed. "But you'll have to be patient. I'm not ready to be all out and proud like you already are. I wouldn't be comfortable with it."

You smile, just happy that you'll get to go on a date with Santana. "It's okay, San. I totally understand. I'll wait until you are ready."

She looks at you and smiles. "Thank you." She smiles and then hugs you close. With a smile and while closing your eyes.

"No, thank you." You smile. "For giving me a smile."

"Wanna get outta here?" She asks you and you grin.

"I don't think we wanna get caught in the locker room." You laugh while Santana agrees, also laughing.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS THIS STORY. PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
